


You look like Snufkin!

by QwertyIsQueen



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Reincarnation, Trans Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QwertyIsQueen/pseuds/QwertyIsQueen
Summary: Snufkin dies and gets reincarnated into a modern world. Moomin still exists all the same (perks of being a troll) but his world is more limited than it used to be.
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Snufkin's Dilemma, a prologue of sorts

Snufkin was on a river, headed for hell or heaven. Who knows which path would lead where. He could go to college, follow his mother's dreams and all that garbage. That path was of ribbons, gruesome pink dresses and everything that Snufkin was against.

The other path was his favorite. Wander around, making new friends and taking up odd jobs. It was joyful, with his fading green coat and the old harmonica he found in a thrift store.

"I've made my decision." He whispered to himself. Snufkin he would be, not caring if his mother threw a hissy fit, or if his father mysteriously reappeared out of nowhere.

"Where ya going?" Little My asked him. (He had dubbed her that, cause Lila Maryanne was a mouthful.) 

"Who knows. But definitely away from here." 

"Let me come with." She already had her little suitcase packed and waiting in her hands.

"No. I have to do it alone." Snufkin gestured to her. "Mom will definitely notice if you're gone."

"Then be safe." Little My whispered, and with that, he was gone.


	2. Mama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moominmama and the rest of the family have breakfast.

"Good morning dear." Moominmama said with a yawn. It was the first of spring, and Moomin was probably already up.

"Good morning Moominmama." Moominpapa rose up from his pillow as he said that.

"I'm going downstairs to make breakfast. Go wake Moomin for me, would you?" Moomin always woke the latest, ever since... Well, it was no use dwelling on the past.

"Of course Mama. Make sure to put some raspberry jam on." And with that, they parted ways.

"Papa!" Moomin shouted. It was unusual for him to be so cheery. Moominpapa suddenly saw Snorkmaiden and Sniff rushing down the steps behind him.

"What's going on with you this spring?" 

"You wouldn't believe it Moominpapa! There's someone down at the bridge! And he looks like Snufkin!" Sniff shouted.

"Well, we haven't had a visitor in quite awhile. Make sure to tell Mama to make a bit extra breakfast." Moominpapa was certainly intrigued at this Snufkin like visitor.

"I want to see this mysterious visitor!" Snorkmaiden in told Moominpapa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a tumblr, where I go by the same name. I have other works that I'll get around to updating.


	3. An introduction is in order, I believe.

"Is that you, Snufkin?" Someone said from behind him. When the teen turned, he saw a little troll. The little troll was of some kind of little species. Likely Moomin, as he or she wasn't turning different colors.

"I don't think I'm the Snufkin you're thinking of." Snufkin replied cooly. Better to be cool than an idiot. 

"Oh. Mama wants to invite you for breakfast!" The troll started jumping up and down with excitement. It wouldn't hurt to accept, would it? Snufkin's stomach grumbled at the thought of free food. "I almost forgot! I'm Moomintroll, and my parents are inside."

"Alright." Certainly odd names, but if you're an rather rare species that doesn't interact with the modern world, you can't just be Joxter or Mymble. They were probably rather unheard of in the troll communities. Snufkin rather liked his originality, thank you very much.

"Moomin! Breakfast is getting cold." A rat like creature called from inside the house. He certainly wasn't a troll. Maybe a close relative of a fuzzy, or maybe a muddler?

"Give us a moment Sniff!" Moomin shouted. "C'mon, Sniff'll eat all the pancakes if we don't hurry up!" 

Snufkin stood up from his perch on the bridge railing. The river was too polluted to swim in anyway, much less fish. "Is the sea a good place too fish?"

"You can fish there, sure, but the fish are all too sickly. The only good place is the pond near the old witch's house." A witch's house? Now Snufkin just had to see that.

They walked up to the big blue house. A man popped his head out the door. 

"Hello Snufkin! Come sit down for pancakes." The taller Moomin said. He had a black top hat. Not unlike the one in the painting Snufkin saw once.


End file.
